Just a daydream
by Sonar
Summary: This is another one of my wrestling daydreams. I might use it for the love & War story.


**Dream 3**

Blaze Inferno was getting ready for her match after some wrestlers saved her. The FBI had captured her weeks before but she was now free. She still felt scared because they still could capture her. She was still trying to find the reason why she had been captured. Someone stopped by to tell her that her match was coming up. She was in her ring attire of red and black. She had to gain control of herself. She had to put the emotions aside.

There was a short break as she walked down the hallway. She could see the APA watching her as she walked down the hallway. She remembered the many rescue attempts to save her but the FBI would stop them. It must've taken a lot of effort to save her. She had to try to relax as she saw the full-blooded Italians. She just looked away as she made to the stairs. The leader, Nunzio looked up and caused the other two to stop talking as Blaze was blocked off. Blaze saw it was the Undertaker as she took a step back.

Undertaker said," I only came here to talk. I know you are still shaken up over last week and what happened off the show backstage but to let you know, there are people watching out for you."

Blaze just nodded and moved but Undertaker grabbed her arm.

Undertaker said," I know you usually don't want help but if that match gets too dangerous, there will be help coming out."

Blaze snapped," I can handle it Undertaker."

Blaze got her arm free from his grip and headed up the stairs as the camera came on in the ring.

Cole said," We are back and man, there is a brutal match at hand starting now."

Blaze took deep breaths as her music plays. She feels uneasy as she feels like she is being watched. She doesn't bother to see who it is and she makes her way out. Tony Chimmel introduced Blaze as she made her way out. She took off her long red jacket and looks around. She had lots to worry about including her match tonight and the FBI. She remembered what it was like. They would always keep a good eye on her and she was forced to the ring when they had a match. They almost had hurt her a few times and they actually used her as a distraction. She felt scared about the whole thing but yet; they had been at ringside for her matches. She wondered whose plan it was to take her. She got back to reality as someone's music played. Blaze clearly was thinking of that one match where Nunzio came to ringside. She heard Tony Chimmel announce her opponent. She was sort of shocked. She didn't cover her face. She had to hold all that she felt aside if she was to face off against one tough opponent. She was facing off against Billy Gunn. Blaze was very tough and knew she could handle him. She went into the corner as his music faded. The bell rang and the match was very brutal. She tensed and then fought. The match went back and forth as Billy Gunn took control. It was getting close to the end of the match and the ref was knocked out. Billy went for a fame-asser and knocked Blaze out. As he was going to pin her, the biggest surprise came. The Full-blooded Italians came out and attacked Billy Gunn. As Blaze was trying to recover, Nunzio ordered Chuck and Johnny to deal with him. Johnny climbed up on the top rope as Chuck hit a back breaker. Johnny then hit the kiss of death. Nunzio came over and touched her arm. Suddenly, they all exit the ring as she wakes up. Crawling on her hands on knees, she rolls Gunn over and pins him. The ref slowly made the count as Blaze almost passes out. The bell rang as the FBI stood there, with their arms crossed. They moved off the ramp and go through the crowd as Blaze rolled off Billy Gunn. She took deep breaths as she got up with the ref nearby. The ref raised her hand in victory as the FBI went though the crowd. Blaze had got out of the ring, feeling kind of unaware of what had happened. She walked up the ramp and headed backstage. The full-blooded Italians were backstage already and they were watching the camera as it switched to backstage. They saw Blaze as she walked backstage. She went against the stair railing, seeing the FBI. She looked away as Eddie Guerrero came over.

Eddie spoke," Essie, are you okay?"

Blaze barely could nod as Eddie caught her.

Eddie said," Easy girl. I'll get you out of here."

Blaze mumbled," Thanks."

Eddie nods and helps Blaze through the back of the arena.

Chuck asked," Think she will find out?"

Nunzio answered," Don't worry, she will. Come on, let's split."

Johnny, Chuck and Nunzio walked through the arena to go to the locker room. Blaze takes deep breaths as Eddie lays her on one of the hard beds. There was a trained medic there at least.

Eddie spoke," Just lay down for a few minutes. My match is coming up."

Blaze asked, "Who are you facing?"

Eddie answered," I'm facing Jamie Noble."

Blaze smirked.

Eddie said," I'll have Chavo drop by.'

Blaze replied," Thanks."

Eddie nodded and took off. Blaze still wondered how she pulled a win over Billy Gunn. Blaze lay there for a few moments as she wondered what was going on. About seven minutes later, Chavo Guerrero showed up. Chavo came over as she slowly got up. Chavo walked right into the room and next to the metal bed.

Chavo said," Hey Blaze. Eddie sent me to check on you."

Blaze spoke," I know."

Chavo asked," Need a hand?"

Blaze nodded and took his offer. He had helped her to stand. Chavo and Blaze walked down the hallway.

Blaze asked," Did you see my match with Gunn?"

Chavo replied," Yeah. Everyone was shocked."

Blaze asked," What did happen after Billy hit the fame-asser on me?"

Chavo said," You would be shocked if I told you."

Blaze questioned," Really?"

Chavo nodded as the two saw the APA. Bradshaw stepped in the way.

Bradshaw asked," Are you okay?"

Blaze answered," I'm fine."

Bradshaw said," I don't know what the FBI are up to this time."

Blaze looked confused.

She asked," What are you talking about?"

Chavo said," Bradshaw, she doesn't know yet."

Bradshaw said," Well you got to tell her."

Blaze asked," Tell me what?"

Farooq said," It's better if we showed you."

Bradshaw, Faroorq, and Chavo led her to a screen and showed her what happened. Blaze was indeed shocked as she put a hand over her mouth. She was very confused, but one thing for certain, it was unexpected.

Blaze spoke," They came out?"

Farooq had nodded as she looked at the three. Blaze looked at the screen that was now empty and sighed.

Blaze said," I'm lost."

Bradshaw said,' We are too."

Chavo said," We should find them and demand an explanation."

Blaze sort of seemed to agree but something told her that she would find out sooner or later.

Blaze said," You guys can go ahead and do that. Bye."

Blaze then took off just seeming sort of shocked of what she found out. She now had the clip of her match tucked in her head. She was surprised that the FBI came out and even more shocking, Nunzio was checking on her before the ref recovered. She was starting to think the whole incident had more to it. Blaze would know that they would have the answers. Walking down the hallway, she headed to the locker room to change. She managed to get in the locker room as the FBI just appeared. She sighed in relief. She wondered how it would be explained to her as to why the FBI came out and helped her win that match. Blaze knew there had to be something. She then got out dressed in a black shirt with red jeans and black shoes. She walked down the hallway once more passing by new velocity commentator, Bill Demott. She walked into a room and got a water bottle. She went over to sit at an empty table. She had opened the water bottle as Sean O'haire entered the room. Blaze was still thinking about that match but she tried to get it off her mind. Sean O'haire took a look at her as she took a long sip and nearly choked. Blaze managed to gulp it down. Blaze got up and headed near the trashcan. She spat in the trashcan and then got up, taking deep breaths. Sean O'haire adjusted his jacket as Blaze looked towards the doorway.

Blaze thought," Okay, I should be more careful."

She moved away from the trashcan as Sean looked at her. Sean came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Blaze jumped and turned sideways.

Blaze said," I almost didn't notice you."

Sean just nodded.

Sean asked," You okay?"

Blaze nodded," I'm fine now."

Sean observed," It's been a strange night."

Blaze had to agree with him.

Sean said," I even had no clue that the FBI would even come down."

Blaze said," I thought that something would happen but not this."

She moved her hair aside as it fell in her face.

Sean said," You should not let it bug you."

Blaze spoke," I hope they are not trying to find me."

Sean said," I wouldn't know."

Blaze nodded once more as Sean moved out of her way. He was taller than Blaze but yet he could lock eyes with hers.

Sean said," You might find out what made the FBI come out and come to your aid when you just been rescued."

Blaze said," I still remember it clearly Sean, but I wanted to thank you from getting me out of that havoc last week."

Sean said," No problem."

Suddenly, the sound of a voice clearing up was heard. It was none other than Stephanie McMahon with the camera guy behind her. The camera was rolling.

Stephanie said," Hope I'm not interrupting."

Blaze replied," Not at all."

Stephanie said," Well I just came by to check on your mental condition."

Blaze said," Well, I am starting to slowly recover but it's a long way to go."

Stephanie said," Well the FBI will be forced to make an apology to you next week."

Blaze said," I might see them sooner if they are trying to find me right now."

Stephanie said," I'm making sure that people are keeping a close eye on them."

Blaze nods as Sean looked at Blaze's face. He could easily see the expression on her face.

Stephanie said," Well, I hope you do recover Blaze."

Blaze said," Of course."

Stephanie said," If you'll excuse me, I have already got security to send FBI to my office."

Blaze nods," Of course."

Stephanie then leaves. Blaze looked over to Sean O'haire.

Sean said," Well, don't worry Blaze. I'm sure they will be punished."

The camera then goes off as Blaze sighs.

Blaze said," God, I don't even want to think about it now Sean."

Sean took some sort of protective stance.

Sean said," Let's go get some air."

Blaze said," It's probably a good idea."

Sean smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. The two then went walking down the hallway. They headed to near the back of the arena and got some air.

Blaze questioned," Sean, do you think that all that happened was the idea of Nunzio?"

Sean said," I don't even know but he's pretty smart to pull it off."

Blaze said," I know I will see them sooner or later."

Sean said," I got a feeling too."

They heard the sound of rain as they headed to the locker room areas. Sean dropped her off at her locker room. Sean then said goodbye and left her as she sat on the bench. Some of the divas were already gone as Torrie, Sable and Dawn-Marie were in a bikini contest. Blaze didn't really care for those kinds of matches as she looked around the empty locker room. She then got out of the locker room, hoping that she would not run into trouble. She knew what the FBI had done and she could not know if she could forgive them. She sighed, wishing she could clear her mind of what had happened tonight. Her thoughts of all that happened between her and the FBI crossed her mind. She remembered how Nunzio or the FBI would hold her arms. Sometimes their grip was tight or it wasn't. She tried to escape a few times but they somehow captured her sooner or later. She continued walking down the hallway, not wearing her jacket. Blaze suddenly had looked behind her, thinking that she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw it was the FBI. Blaze quickly turned around, and headed to the room next to her, hoping they did not see her.

Chuck asked," Well, what should we do until we find her?"

Nunzio replied," Continue the search fellows. I'm going to head back to take a look."

Johnny and Chuck left Nunzio as Nunzio adjusted his jacket. Blaze peeked from around the corner as Nunzio continued on his way and turned down a hallway. Blaze got out only to nearly trip on her own feet. She looked around and saw none of the FBI members. Blaze quickly ran to the other hallway and checked the monitor. She watched the monitor as she saw another match going on but it was Sean O'haire's match. Why didn't she just allow the FBI to find her? She knew something was strange about the incident including the way she was treated. She wondered what was going on as she walked down the hallway. She remembered it as it was like yesterday. She remembered the treatment and what happened during the matches. She flash-backed to a match where Nunzio had a match. He had brought her to ringside along with Chuck and warned her not to run away. Blaze was pretty much sure not to even try. She just agreed and was there at ringside. Then his opponent came out. She knew that Nunzio was no match for him and the other FBI members were not at ringside. She just watched, as Nunzio was getting beat up pretty bad. She closed her eyes as Nunzio hit the mat hard. Blaze suddenly then distracted the ref as Bradshaw and Nunzio were fighting. Bradshaw turned away and Chuck attacked. Nunzio started to slowly recover and Chuck pulled him onto Bradshaw. The ref turned around and counted the three count. Well his move was more like a drop kick from the top rope. She backed away from the rope as Nunzio went on his knees, stunned that he pinned Bradshaw. He rolled out of the ring as Blaze covered her face. She took a few deep breaths as Nunzio came over and grabbed her arm. She hesitantly held up his hand as they headed towards the ramp. Bradshaw was very ticked as the ref came over and held Nunzio's hand one more time. Blaze felt Nunzio's hand on her arm as he forced her to go backstage. He didn't seem to hurt her as he took her backstage. She got out of the flashback as she saw motion. It was Nunzio.

She thought," Oh no!"

Nunzio spoke," Blaze!"

Blaze reacted by running.

Nunzio exclaimed," Blaze, wait!"

Nunzio shook his head and chased after her. Blaze started to run for the back parking lot. She almost hit the wall but she managed to dodge it. She found the parking lot as she turned to the left. Nunzio started to catch up as Blaze headed for the exit of the parking lot. She heard the sound of rain and saw it was pouring outside. Nunzio stopped for a moment and saw her running outside.

Nunzio spoke," She's fast."

Blaze ran out as the rain started to soak her. She stopped for a few seconds and then ran as soon as she saw Nunzio out of the corner of her eye.

Nunzio shouted," Please wait. I just want to talk."

Blaze was still running as Nunzio finally caught up to her. His hand managed to grab her arm but she managed to break the hold when he grabbed both her arms. She ran a few more steps and then stopped. Nunzio felt the rain touching his face as he looked at her back. She took deep breaths as Nunzio smirked, being able to stop her. Blaze closed her eyes and knew that her hair was soaked. Nunzio took deep breaths, tired from the running. Feeling the rain soaking her body, she didn't turn around. She was scared to turn around. Nunzio started to walk forward towards her and touched her shoulder. He could hear her soft breathing. Nunzio touched his forehead.

Nunzio noted," You are one fast runner."

Blaze still found it hard to turn around as Nunzio panted some more, trying to regain his breath.

Nunzio said," I just came to talk."

Blaze seemed sort of stunned as Nunzio adjusted his jacket.

Nunzio spoke," You're going to get soaked."

Blaze replied," I forgot my jacket."

Nunzio seemed be looking over her soaked body. She closed her eyes, looking down at the ground. The rain started to slow down, as there was silence between the two. Nunzio took another step forward and saw Blaze didn't step away. He took a deep breath and walked until he was clearly close enough to her. He was not sure of what he should do.

Nunzio spoke," I didn't come to harm you."

Nunzio almost went to touch her arm but touched his instead.

Nunzio said," You were pretty tough out there."

Blaze whispered," Yeah."

Nunzio asked," How do you feel?"

Blaze answered," I feel fine."

Nunzio took a step closer and then looked at Blaze.

Nunzio said," Can I please talk with you?"

A concerned look came on his face as Blaze just nodded. She turned around and started to look down. Nunzio just seemed to look not so normal as he touched her arm, moving it to her hand. He saw her look up but she didn't pull her hand away. No tears were on her face but he saw a bit of fear on her face. He felt hurt for what he done but for now, he had to show no regret to get his point across to her. He gulped but Blaze didn't hear the sound when he swallowed.

Nunzio said," I came here to let you know why the FBI came out during your match with Billy Gunn. I can say it without the boys being around because I only act the way I do around them."

Blaze asked," All part of the character right?"

Nunzio just nodded as the rain poured on.

Nunzio said," I just wish to apologize and give you my sympathies for the damage that was caused on you."

Nunzio's voice almost broke as he felt his eyes water. Blaze almost seemed stunned.

Nunzio spoke," I'm very serious Blaze."

Blaze looked into his eyes and saw that he was not lying. Blaze just wanted to say something but couldn't find the words but to express what she felt at the very moment. He took a very breath and then looked right into her eyes.

Nunzio spoke," I don't know what it is like to be in your shoes but it must've been really hard."

She nodded and looked away as he moved her hand up.

Blaze spoke," It doesn't explain why you guys came out and helped me."

Nunzio replied," Well, you had helped in some situations despite what had happened."

Nunzio looks down, finding it hard to even talk. He took deep breaths.

Nunzio spoke," I don't know what it is like to be in your shoes but we tried not to be tough. We were just in character."

Nunzio took another deep breath.

Nunzio said," Don't think I approved of it either because I did not approve it. I pretended to approve of this."

Blaze looked at him once more as he still held her hand. His thumb was moving along the top of her hand, not the palm. She almost had the urge to blush but kept herself in control. Blaze noticed something about his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. Even the tone of his voice told her that he was not lying. She felt her hand being squeezed but not with a tight grip. She found that he had a soft grip on her. She suddenly didn't feel scared.

Blaze said," You're right. You wouldn't understand but you know what it is like when it comes to wrestling."

She was starting to feel cold as the wind blew hard. She almost nearly fell over if it wasn't for Nunzio's body being there. She managed to keep on balance and not hit his body. Her hair fell in her face as Nunzio managed to keep his balance. He moved his other free hand but felt hesitant to move it. Suddenly, with all his might, he moved her hair aside. She could feel part of his hand touching her face. She didn't mind him holding her hand but she still felt like a wreck.

Nunzio questioned," Daydreaming?"

Blaze realized that she lost focus.

Blaze said,' You could say that."

Nunzio said," I still remember every single thing that had happened."

Blaze knew that he would remember.

Nunzio added," Including what happened when we had captured you."

Blaze was not that shocked as the rain continued to pour but faster than before.

Nunzio said," Right now, I know you are scared and I got to admit I am nervous myself."

Blaze narrowed her eyes a bit, as she was feeling a bit stunned.

Nunzio explained," The way I act on the show is not like the way I act when I'm off the show. It may seem that I am in character right now but well, I am kind of mixed up right now."

Nunzio saw Blaze laugh silently at his response.

Nunzio commented," You got some really nice eyes."

Blaze almost blushed in response but she could almost feel herself blush. Blaze noticed that Nunzio was trying to make her a bit at ease. Nunzio knew that what he done probably could not be undone but he wanted to seek some redemption and forgiveness. His body almost touched close to hers as he held her other hand as well. Their eyes locked on each other. He then released one of her hands and held the one he first held.

Nunzio said," Man, I am starting to get soaked."

Blaze spoke," Me too."

Nunzio spoke," We better get down to business here before the weather goes bad again."

Blaze just nodded.

Nunzio said," As you know, for a man, it is hard to say it but I am not afraid to."

Nunzio's eyes watered up.

Nunzio said," I am really sorry for what the FBI done."

Nunzio managed not to cry as the words sunk in her mind. It was very strong words and he was very kind enough to apologize. Still, he did not know that the FBI still had to apologize to her in the ring next week.

Blaze said," I accept your apology Nunzio. I know it must've been hard but it was hard for the both of us."

Blaze paused for a moment.

Blaze started," I just…"

Blaze was cut off by the sound of a car just leaving. She cleared her voice.

Blaze continued," I want to thank you for helping me a few times including for tonight."

Blaze still felt like a victim and yet, she was thanking him. She just wondered why she thanked him but still, he had been there and still was acting in a way she could not understand.

Nunzio said," You really shouldn't be thanking me."

Blaze nodded," I know but looking back, I still remembered what you done."

A tear fell down her face as Nunzio saw it. She caught her tear with her own hand and wiped it away. Nunzio released her hand and placed it on her arm.

He asked," Are you okay?"

She just nodded at him.

Nunzio said," I know it will take some time but I felt like expressing my sympathy for what happened."

He placed her hand in both his hands. He saw that she didn't back away.

Blaze said," I can understand that but why were you looking for me?"

Nunzio spoke," Well, before I tell you anything, I had to distract the boys. They have no clue that I was looking for you."

Blaze raised an eyebrow.

Nunzio added," They almost didn't know."

Blaze just nodded as the rain poured on. The wind was not as strong as Blaze nearly got knocked over again. Nunzio grabbed her arm, releasing her hand. He then released her arm.

Nunzio spoke," Seriously, it has really been an awkward situation."

Nunzio was trying to get comfortable as he held her hand again. This time, she placed a hand on top of his hand. He looked up at her and she nodded, motioning him to continue talking. It seemed that he had got her attention.

Nunzio thought," She is willing to listen to me despite what the FBI done to her."

Nunzio said," It must be kept between the two of us. Do you promise?"

Blaze saw that he was serious.

Blaze replied," I give you my word."

He saw the seriousness in her eyes and found that she looked like she wouldn't lie. He just looked into those eyes and knew that she seemed a bit nervous.

Nunzio said," Well, ever since you been freed and all, well, I have been struggling with some feelings that do not want to go away."

Blaze was very curious as he kept some space between the two of them.

Blaze asked," What is it?"

He still held her hand as she looked into his eyes. She seemed to show a somehow less serious look but it changed to a concerned look. She felt his hand squeezing hers as she allowed him to. He moved her hand close in front by his face.

Nunzio said," This has to be only between the two of us because if the other guys found out, I don't even want to think what they might do to the leader."

Blaze nodded.

Nunzio said," I might as well get to the point. Right now, I am very nervous but I am going to suck it up."

Blaze said," You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Nunzio shook his head.

Nunzio spoke," No. You have a right to know, Blaze."

He showed a look that sort of worried her in a way.

Nunzio explained," Ever since the whole kidnapping incident, I thought it was nothing at first. The FBI didn't know why we kidnapped you in the past but through time, we tried to figure why. My emotions were very tense at first but every time I had watched you out there, I got feelings that I couldn't explain. I denied my feelings at first and thought it was just my love for wrestling but it was not. I found out that I fell in love with you."

Blaze was shocked as Nunzio looked at her.

Blaze spoke," So that is why you were acting the way you were."

Nunzio nodded," Pretty much and I don't hit women."

Blaze blushed a light shade of red as Nunzio looked at her.

Blaze said," I am lost for words but I have a confession to make."

Nunzio asked," What would this confession be?"

Blaze said," Ever since the incident, I first felt scared. In time, whenever I was near you, I suddenly felt a bit safe. I remembered how you came to ringside. Then, I look at tonight and saw how you saved my life. Suddenly, it clicked in my mind that there was something not right about the FBI. When I watched the tape, I knew you had planned to come out before anyone else could."

Nunzio smirked," Well, expect the unexpected."

Blaze placed her free hand to her mouth as she nodded.

Blaze continued," You are just unlike any other person I seen, Nunzio."

She almost let out a gasp as he placed a hand to her face.

Nunzio spoke," Well, you're the most beautiful women I have met."

Blaze blushed a dark shade of red. Nunzio released her hand.

Blaze said nothing, as she still felt stunned. The rain continued to pour as Nunzio looked down.

Blaze spoke," Thanks for the comment."

She was still blushing. He looked up and saw how red her face looked from the blushing she was doing. She took a deep breath and looked down. She had to admit she was shocked at what Nunzio said. Her face turned to normal.

Nunzio said," Snap out of it."

Blaze suddenly locked eyes with him.

Blaze said," Sorry. You took me by surprise."

Nunzio just seem to nod and looked at her in return.

Nunzio said," I guess I did take you by surprise there."

There was some strange smirk on his face as Blaze continued to look at his face. His hand was still on her face as he took it off and placed it on at his side, only to stop his hand before it even got to his side. She had to look down for a moment. She moved her free hand and touched his.

She said," Like I said, you're unlike any man I have seen, Nunzio. I mean I can keep watching you and I would always be amazed what you will pull off."

Nunzio seemed to smirk, as his hair was completely soaked, just like Blaze's hair was. Blaze looked up once more.

Nunzio asked," So you still wonder more about why the FBI came out and helped you?"

Blaze just nodded in response.

Nunzio answered," The whole situation since the kidnapping taken place really made me had feelings I didn't expect. Feelings that I thought would cost me. I had to try to keep them inside while we are doing it. "

Blaze had to agree with Nunzio.

Blaze spoke," I'm sort of glad that it is over because I felt like an emotional wreck in a way but yet, I didn't feel like a wreck."

Nunzio said," Well, we didn't want you to feel like a victim but we were only doing our job as the FBI."

Blaze said," I can understand that."

Their eyes locked and it felt like they were looking through each other. She released his hands, feeling a bit nervous still but she was able to talk with him.

Nunzio said," You must be shocked by this Blaze. Here I am, letting out what I felt and here you here, still feeling like a victim. Yet, I still have to tell you how I still felt."

Blaze agreed with him.

Blaze spoke," Please continue, Nunzio."

Nunzio said," I cannot deny what I feel inside right now. I can tell you now that I have been watching you ever since you came to the show. As time went on, I found I was falling in love whether I liked it or not."

She felt him release her hand and touch her face, moving his hand up and down. She felt very stunned as he took a step closer to her body. Then she heard the three words that made her heart beat go rapid. He had to look down.

Nunzio spoke," I love you, Blaze."

Blaze was stunned, but yet she had feelings for him too. Nunzio felt worried that he might be just pushed away. His eyes had almost actually watered up but Blaze couldn't see it due to him looking down. She took a deep breath and wondered if Nunzio was going to wait for her answer. She knew she couldn't afford to hurt him because she didn't want to think of consequences. She knew that Nunzio was really aggressive out there in the ring and she didn't want to think how he would react if she did something wrong. Her heart pounded as Nunzio covered his face for a moment. His hair was flat on his head. She felt surprised that someone would have emotions towards her but how would she respond? Would she hurt him and push him away or would she tell him what was really inside her heart? She just wanted to hug him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Here was Nunzio revealing his inner emotions towards her and all she could feel was shock. How would she respond back? Her heart pounded, as she was tempted to fall down to her knees. Nunzio looked back up as Blaze tried to gather her thoughts.

Nunzio asked," Are you okay?"

Blaze snapped out of her trance and nodded.

Blaze said," It is so hard to get words from my head to my mouth."

Nunzio said," I can tell you that it wasn't easy for me either, Blaze."

The rain was just continuing to pour on their bodies as Nunzio took a step closer.

Nunzio said," Take a deep breath."

She did just that, wondering if the words would ever get to her mouth. It was just hard for her to bring out what she thought. She was starting to feel a bit cold. She tried not to bite her lip as she continued to take soft yet deep breaths. Nunzio looked to her as she moved her hands to her arms and rubbed them a bit. He could tell that she felt very cold because of the rain. It seemed like a long time but no one could really keep track of the minutes. She exhaled the breath she had in her mouth.

Nunzio asked," You want to go inside?"

Blaze shook her head in response, not stunning him at all. Nunzio felt like moving but he kept himself in control. For a man that fell in love with Blaze, he kept himself clearly in control and was not that tempted. He bit his lip as Blaze looked into his eyes now.

Blaze spoke," I don't know where to even start."

Nunzio clearly stood in front of her, as he wanted to do something. He knew that men were not suppose to hold back, but he clearly respected Blaze and did not see her as some people did.

Blaze spoke," I have to be honest here. I do have feelings but it is very hard to let them out. I mean you seem to do it so easily."

She took a deep breath. Nunzio could tell she was nervous.

Blaze said," I love you too, Nunzio."

She looked down as Nunzio moved close.

He questioned," Now, was that hard?"

He still kept some control over himself as he touched her hair and moved it aside. She did a half-half sign with her hand.

Nunzio said," We better get inside but I just have one more thing to do. Close your eyes. I got a present for you."

She closed her eyes as he went into his jacket. He closed his hand and looked at her. He took his free hand and placing it under Blaze's hand, he places the gift he has hidden in his other hand. Blaze felt something in her hand after Nunzio closed her hand.

Nunzio said," You can open your eyes now."

Blaze did so and saw her closed hand. She still remembered that Nunzio had touched her hand. Blaze opened her hand and gasped. It was a bracelet.

Blaze said," I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Nunzio smiled," Your welcome."

He moved over and took the bracelet from her hand. He pulled out her arm and placed it on her arm. She tried not to blush but Nunzio was just sweet.

He said," It suits you perfectly."

He touched her face as she suddenly blushed. He admired her features but stopped her from saying anything but placing two fingers to her lips.

He said," What I said to you is real and the whole truth. Remember we have a promise."

She replied," I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Nunzio spoke," I can keep secrets pretty well."

His hand moved along her face as he moved close. His hand moved to the back of her neck as she almost went into a trance. Nunzio felt very cold as his face neared hers. She had closed her eyes as he adjusted his arms to go around her. Their lips touched as Blaze was taken by surprise. Nunzio closed his eyes and held Blaze close to him. His heart pounded as he hoped that no one was watching. He didn't seem to really care as he continued to hold Blaze. He released the kiss a few moments later. He just smiled as Blaze slowly opened her eyes. Her head touched against his as she took deep breaths. The kiss was very breathtaking as Nunzio moved his hand along her back. She felt very soaked as Nunzio was taking breaths himself.

Nunzio spoke," You're really soaked."

Those words had broken the silence after the kiss.

She said," I know."

She shivered a bit as Nunzio just hugged her.

Nunzio said," You really should get inside."

She replied," I will in a moment. I bet the boys are looking for you."

Nunzio responded," I know they will be. I guess this is where we depart."

His hand was on the back of her neck as the two locked eyes. He surprised Blaze with a fast kiss.

He said," Bye Blaze."

Nunzio smiled at Blaze and then walked out of the rain, leaving Blaze just to just watch him walk away. She smiled, looking at her bracelet. She waited for Nunzio to get out of sight before she went in. She slowly walked to the parking lot and tried not to pass out. She was trying to get over that moment. She walked back into the arena, feeling very cold.

She thought," Nunzio was right. We shouldn't have stayed out there."

Still the moments that had just taken place was on her mind. She continued to walk down the hallway but she felt so cold. She didn't even know that Nunzio was going to tell her that he loved her. Still, emotions were released on a rainy day. Blaze thought that the moment was kind of romantic because of the rain pouring around them. She got back to reality. She wondered if Nunzio meant everything he said to her. She remembered that he didn't sound or look like he was lying. She knew that he meant it. She could not believe what happened but she promised to keep her word. She knew that her life would be changed from this very day. She continued to the locker room. She dried off and changed into new clothes. Her hair was still a bit damp as she exited the room. Blaze still fell in love with Nunzio but she was surprised that their emotions for each other were revealed. She started to walk down the hallway and wondered if she should leave. She had done her role on smackdown tonight. Still, that was so sweet and kind of Nunzio to give her a bracelet. She was looking at it, as she still felt cold. She needed to get warmed up some more. She didn't expect to get a gift from Nunzio and for him to reveal his love towards her. She continued on her way, wondering what she will expect next. She kept looking at the lovely bracelet. She walked into an empty room, touching her hair. She should have not stayed out there even when she did not have her jacket. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing there was some reason behind it. She wanted to lie down as her body shivered. There was not even a superstar around in this room. Blaze closed her eyes wondering if she will see Nunzio. She still could not believe what had happened. She just didn't expect Nunzio out of all people to say that he loved her. Still, she had hidden feelings during her time on smackdown. She wondered why she held back. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Her body shivered once more as she looks around. She wanted to face Nunzio but she did not know what to say. The gift he gave her would not win her heart that easily but it was very sweet to give her something. She had strange feelings since their little storyline and now she knew what she felt inside. Was she afraid to love Nunzio? What they had done was a storyline and she knew she had to deal with that. His love to her felt very real and she was surprised. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a camera on. She looked and saw the FBI being yelled at by Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie paused for a moment when she saw Blaze.

Stephanie spoke," Stay put. I am not done yet."

Johnny, Nunzio and Chuck saw Blaze standing there, looking serious. She did not expect to see the camera.

Stephanie McMahon walked up to Blaze and the two locked eyes.

Stephanie said," Are you okay, Blaze?"

Blaze replied," It's too confusing right now, Stephanie."

Stephanie walked up to me and touched my shoulder.

Stephanie spoke," It must have been really hard, Blaze."

She looked towards the FBI and watched them as they were against the wall. Blaze felt a bit cold still as Nunzio looked a bit soaked still. She saw the look on their faces as she realized they were going to get what they might deserve.

Stephanie said," That is why I am punishing the FBI. Next week, they will publicly apologize to you in the ring and they will be placed in a match as well."


End file.
